Revival
by RebelOfFate
Summary: The fight with Gaea was over, but at a huge cost. None grieved as much as Annabeth Chase did. That is, until she saw a bronze dragon appear over the horizon, and a god appeared to her for a quest...perhaps a quest to reclaim her beloved... Original canon pairing. My first fic, no flames unless you're Leo Valdez. Rated T for occassional swearing but nothing too serious.
1. Gaea rises

They were screwed.

Must it all come down to this?

Killing Giants, combining the Greek and Roman Camps, even falling into Tartarus…..

Must it end now?

Percy had always believed that, perhaps, he would have had a chance…...after all his mother had named him after one of the few Greek heroes who got a happy ending…

Percy and Annabeth stood side by side, fighting off the endless horde of monsters. Stabbing, slashing, blocking, helping each other out…...they were an unstoppable team.

On the ither side of the battlefield, Leo, Festus, Jason, and Piper took on Gaea. Octavian was still screaming about Greek traps but no one listened. Frank was a fierce dragon and Hazel zipped around on Arion, wielding her spatha.

Percy stabbed a monster then turned around as Annabeth ducked, allowing Percy to bisect the monster behind her. Annabeth then rolled to kill another monster sneaking up on Percy while Percy slashed in a wide arc, taking down four Cyclops at once. The air around the two was filled with golden dust.

Percy heard a scream, then a whoosh. He turned to see Octavian attached to a missile fired from a Roman catapult, straight torwards the sky where…

"Look out!" Percy hollered. But deep down inside his heart he knew it would be too late.

With a blinding flash, an explosion rocked the air. Percy desperately looked, and he saw Jason and Piper falling towards the ground. Leo, Festus, Gaea, and Octavian were nowhere to be seen.

Percy raised his hands, water erupted from the ground and cushioned Jason and Piper's descent. But he felt himself somehow sinking into the Earth.

"Oh, shit." Percy thought as the earth yanked him downwards. Around him, demigods and monsters alike were pulled down into the earth. And rising out of the earth was old Dirtface, the explosion must not have managed to kill her.

Nico and Hazel, the only two who could shadow travel, teleported around to help other stuck demigods but it was using up their strength rapidly. When Nico was busy on saving another demigod an earth tendril snatched the son of Hades into the air.

Percy had somehow manages to free himself from the mud and lunged through the air, Riptide cleaving through the tendril holding Nico. Nico tumbled to the ground where his half sister caught him.

Monsters were killing all the demigods stuck under the earth, the tide was turning against the demigods' favor. Percy managed to save Annabeth and a few others, but still he desperately looked for the missing son of the forge god. He was gone definitely.

He felt upset. Calypso was probably still on Ogyia, waiting for Leo to return. He sighed, wishing Leo good luck in the underworld.

"Fools! You cannot stand against the might of the Earth goddess!" Gaea bellowed. Earth tendrils snaked through the air, Percy and Annabeth once again fought side by side, severing the tendrils.

Annabeth gritted her teeth. "We will get through this, Percy!" she said. Percy looked at her sadly, he knew they stood no chance. He cursed the Fates for their cruelness.

Percy and Annabeth were the only few who had not gotten to the safety of Camp Half Blood yet. Percy heard Grover scream through the enpsthy link, "Come on Perce!"

Percy calmly answered, "On the count of three, catch."

Grover was confused briefly, then he realized what Percy was about to do.

"Percy, don't!"

"I have to."

Grover knew it was pointless to argue.

Annabeth suddenly stiffened, her entire body was controlled suddenly like in those Star Wars movies. She twisted her body to see Percy fighting off the earth tendrils, one hand extended towards her.

"Per-cy, what the hell?" was all she managed.

Percy looked at her, she saw determination in his fiery eyes. But through that she also saw pure love.

Percy pulled Annabeth forward, kissing her on the lips. It seemed blissful to Annabeth, but to Percy it felt sad. He knew what he had to do.

They pulled apart.

"I will always love you Wise Girl. I swear it on the River Styx."

Thunder boomed overhead. Annabeth looked at him confused, but replied, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled, then suddenly jerked his hand forward. Annabeth flew through the air, landing in the safety of Grover's outstrecthed hands.

Percy turned to face the Earth Goddess.

"You have lost!" Gaea cried gleefully, "Puny demigod, go to Tartarus!"

Percy pointed Riptide at the giant figure.

Gaea smirked, an earthern scythe forming in her hand.

"Die!" she slammed the scythe down, and Percy rolled out of the way. He shot up, slashing upwards but Gaea blocked the strike.

Gaea laughed, sending two tendrils to distract Percy. As Percy destroyed the tendrils Gaea lunged forward with her scythe, Percy managed to block but the blunt end of the scythe caught him in the stomach. He was violently thrown backwards.

Annabeth watched the scene unfold with growing horror, as Percy took on a Primodial one-on-one. She wanted to rush out to help him but Griver held her in place. Grover was bleating something about fate and Percy's will.

Gaea strode towards Percy, saying, "Time to die, son of the sea brat and that bitch Sally Jackson."

Percy looked up, murderous fire gleaming in his eyes.

"What did you just call my parents?" he demanded.

"I called them a brat and a bitch."

Percy roared, lunging at Gaea with a flurry of strikes, forcing Gaea on the defensive. Gaea growled, "I will kill you painfully!"

"How many people said that to me? If you want to kill me take a number first, Gaea." Percy retorted as their weapons locked.

Gaea snarled in frustration at the demigod putting up such great resistance in front of her. She struck but Percy parried, and water sprouted underneath him, propelling him onto Gaea's head.

"Die! Die! Die!" Gaea screamed, waving her scythe above her head to get rid of the pesky demigod. She threw the son of Poseidon off her, but not before Percy stabbed Riptide into her forehead.

It would have been an otherwise fatal blow, but as Percy picked up his sword he realized Gaea was not dead. Gaea laughed at Percy's shock and in a sudden move, plunged the scythe into Percy's stomach.


	2. The End Duel

**A:N/ SO apparently I'm an idiot for forgetting something as important as Author's Note in the first chapter but here it is. Just saying that, there will be a new antagonist for this story but I won't go all the way to Chaos, I think I'll leave that for another idea. I use a lot of cliffhangers, just so you guys know, and I should update once or twice a week with new chapters.**

A collective gasp came up from the side of the demigods.

"No!" Annabeth screamed, and tried to run forward, but Grover held her back. Tears streamed down her face and some of those were not hers but Grover's.

Percy felt like his stomach had turned into lava. He glared at the earth goddess throughthe pain, unwilling to let her have the satisfaction of watching him in pain.

"You are a fool! You think you can defeat me with a puny sword! I am a Primodial and only a weapon wielded by a Primodial can destroy me!" Gaea gloated, raiaing her scythe above her head.

As the scythe struck down, Percy found his strength again and barely managed to dodge. Gaea roared and earth encased Percy immediately.

Gaea knew that the sea spawn would bleed to death. She turned to the remaining demigods. "You will all perish!" she cried triumphantly as water smashed her in the face.

She turned, stunned. Percy had broken free, his eyes were like glowing orbs of fire. With a battle cry he launched himself towards Gaea, who was too stunned to properly defend herself.

Percy slugged her across the face and as Gaea raised her scythe Percy grabbed hold of it.

Gaea was surprised. The demigod was as strong as she was! She pushed harder but to no avail. She created an avalanche, intending to crush her challenger but the earth seemed to rip itself from her grip.

"What-?" she managed before giant water hands grabbed her arms. She dropped her scythe which Percy took.

"Impossible! Who are you!" she screeched, feeling horror for the first time in her ending life. Blood splattered on her arm, she realized that the demigod was mortally wounded from her attack earlier. But while she hoped the stab would weaken him it only seemed to strengthen him.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, child of the God of the Seas, creator of horses, and the Earthshaker. And I will shake you now!"

A tornado whirled into existence, its centre on Percy. Winds whipped at high speeds, rain pelting down relentlessly on Gaea. Gaea raised her hand to summon moulds of earth but Percy merely bashed the obstacles aside with his fists. He let out a battle cry and an earthquake shattered the land. Gaea fell back, toppled by the sheer power demonstrated by the son of Poseidon. Percy leapt up and with a mighty blow struck Gaea with her own scythe directly in the chest.

Gaea howled in disbelief and pain, she could not believe that a lowly demigod could defeat her like that. The scythe begun glowing white hot and with a final roar, Gaea disappeared in a blinding flash, taking the scythe and the Hero of Olympus with her.

Nothing survived in the grounds where the two fought. All that was left was a pile of dirt. An eerie silence surronded the battlefield. Then Reyna broke the silence.

"Greeks, Romans, charge!"

The remaining monsters stood no chance. They had just witnessed their mistress' death to one of their opponents, after all. They were not willing to fight them now, the name Perseus would be whispered in fear in Tartarus.

Even Annabeth, who had been devasted by her boyfriend's death, took part in the fight. Within mere minutes, the once mighty army of monsters had become a measly army of golden dust.

Eerie silence descended upon the demigods once again. It was once again broken, when Artemis flashed in with her hunters, all ready for battle. Poseidon and Hephaetusus followed, then Athena and Hermes.

"I am here to…" Hermes trailed off when he looked at the sad demigods. His fears were immediately confirmed when he saw a sobbing Annabeth being comforted by the satyr Grover. The rest of the Seven, wait no, there was only five of them in total, which has to mean…

Poseidon fell to the ground in shock, the earth tremored at his sadness, the seas thundered at his loss. "My son!" he cried out in such a heartbreaking tone, even Athena sighed.

As for Hephaetusus, he simply looked around, then drooped his head, realizing that Leo had apparently perished in the battle. His mechanical legs begun to clank loudly as tears rolled down his face, his shoulders heaving. Athena awkwardly put an arm over the blacksmith god's shoulders, trying her best to comfort him.

To the Romans, it was a spectacular sight, they had never seen that many gods and goddesses in one place, and in such great sadness as well.

Hermes cleared his throat. "Zeus requested that I bring the remaining crew of the Argo 2 and some others to Olympus."

Annabeth looked up through a haze of tears, but she nodded. The rest of the surviving Seven nodded their heads in agreement.

In a flash, the Seven (or rather The Five), Reyna, Grover, Nico, Will, Katie, and Clarisse stood in the throne room of Olympus.

 **A:N/ Next few chapters are filler chapters, covering the reward ceremony on Olympus and the aftermath of the fight.**

 **RebelOfFate peacing out.**


	3. The Reward Ceremony

**Hey Whassup guys RebelOfFate back here with a new chapter! Homework and tests have taken up my time, but I should still be able to upload one or two chapters per week. These following chapters are rather filler, and if its bad I apologize, I'm not that good with so much interaction in a chapter in general. Next chapter follows this chapter closely, so be on the lookout!**

The gods sat in their thrones in their full might. Hestia, who sat in the middle of the throne room stroking the hearth, nodded to the demigods as a sad smile played over her lips. Demeter offered a bowl of cereal to Katie who gladly accepted. Hera sat on her throne high and regal, but her expression softened just a bit upon seeing all the demigods in such a sad mood. Even though she disliked Annabeth did not mean she couldn't feel pity for her.

Zeus simply looked at the demigods, and then asked Artemis to bring in Thalia Grace and Hylla, who flashed out.

Poseidon was in a great deal of sadness and pain, Hestia stood up to comfort him. Hades sat on a makeshift throne, not looking very happy about it but at the same tome seemed confused.

Ares sharpened his sword, briefly becoming Mars to grin at Frank and Clarisse, then became Ares again, continuing to scowl like his life depended on it. Athena shrank to human size to help Grover comfort Annabeth and drew her daughter unto a hug. Aphrodite was crying, saying something about her ship being over and Piper making her proud. Hephaetusus was tinkering with something even though his eyes were still red and puffy.

Hermes conversed silently with George and Martha, both of which hissed, apparently upset. Apollo's throne was empty, though if he was there even he would not be able to maintain a happy demeanor.

Dionysus was reading a magazine but from his eyes it was evident that he cared. He was at least grateful to Percy for protecting his demigod son.

Artemis flashed back in with Thalia and Hylla, the latter of whom immediately embraced Reyna in a hug.

Zeus pounded his thunderbolt on the floor.

"Meeting begin!" he went on blabbering on the gods' heroics and bravery, Annabeth had learned to tune Zeus' voice out by now, her internal musings went to grieve.

This time however, Zeus' blabbering didn't go on for long. He thanked the demigods for their servitude and agreed to Poseidon's idea of combining the two camps as one. Zeus then proceeded to thank those demigods that are present, offering them all a gift that would be granted as long as it is within the power of the gods and was not anything for greed or power.

Frank's piece of firewood tying him to his life was given increased fire resistance by Hephaetusus who stated that he wanted to finish what his son had done for Frank.

Nico became partially immortal to be his father's liteuant.

Hazel originally requested for knowledge for the modern world, but Hades laughed, and granted her that and also enhanced power over shadow travel and manipulation.

Jason wished for a rebuilt Argo 2 to help in camp defense which Hephaetusus agreed to as well.

Piper, after advice from her friends, told Zeus to not have Apollo banished as he had done a lot for Percy and the oracle's prophecies were not really his fault. Begrudgingly Zeus agreed.

Clarisse was blessed by Mars, meaning that she would have better skill in fighting and better strategy.

Annabeth knew that she could not wish for Percy to be brought back from the dead. But she said that she would wait for her wish to be revealed, earning confused looks from the others except Grover.

Reyna and Hylla were allowed to combine the Romans and the Amazons together, while Thalia was blessed by Artemis to be able to sense monsters, and Zeus removed her fear of heights.

Finally Grover stepped up and knelt down in front of the gods. "I have a wish," he stated, "but there are two. This is why Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and my friend, will wish for my second wish."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "So what is your wish?" Zeus asked.

Grover merely closed his eyes, and when he opened his eyes they were sea-green.

"Hello, gods and goddesses of Olympus." Everyone gasped, that was the voice of not Grover, but the voice of Perseus Jackson.

 **Cliffhanger...but not really one to be honest. Really guys, give me more reviews, feedback is important to me, but no extreme flames please! The first few chapters here are following the summary plot. RebelOfFate peacing out!**


	4. Revelations and Grievances

**Yo whats up I'm back! Techically its the same day but I don't care. Also, review my new writing series, Versus! That series would require a number of reviews to continue so please do comment on that! NOw on with the story!**

"I was unable to speak before I died, and I wouldn't have been able to do so, but I sent a message to Grover Underwood, my friend, through an empathy link."

Athena opened her mouth to speak, but the voice continued, "I managed to sever the empathy link before my death, so G-man here lives, and this, right here, will be my will. I have only three measly wishes, and I wish them granted:

Firstly, Hades and Hestia should be given thrones on Olympus. They are two of the Eldest Olympians, and they should be respected. They do not get the places they deserve. I know Hestia is too modest to accept a throne on the Olympian Council but I wish at least for her opinions to be taken seriously. Her peacefulness is laughed at by other Olympians and that is not cool.

Secondly, I wish that all the demigods who were misled by Octavian be given a pardon. They are fighting for what they believed is right and their will is admirable. Do not kill them, swear it on the River Styx!

Lastly, gods, perhaps you should be more watchful over your families. Help them indirectly if they run into other monsters at a young age. Remember to claim them before they are 13 and also pardon the peaceful titans like Calypso, Helios, and Selene.

Annabeth, I will always love you. Live on, my Wise Girl. I can feel I am going to die now but at least I can die a hero's death. Goodbye…"

Immediately Grover's eyes turned back to normal and he fell forward, Nico caught him just in time.

Annabeth had tears glistening in her eyes but she said, "As you can probably figure out, one wish for Percy, Grover, and me."

Zeus nodded, it sounded perfectly reasonable to them. The rest of the Olympian Council agreed for the wishes to be passed and the vote was unanimous.

"Now, I announce that the celebration would begin at Camp Jupiter!" Zeus stated, then nodded at Hermes who clicked his fingers.

Everyone disappeared in a white flash to end up at the celebration in Camp Jupiter. All except Hades, Nico, and Hazel.

"Let us go for a walk in the Olympian courtyard, my children," Hades smiled. Nico and Hazel exchanges confused glances but nodded.

The Olympian courtyard was a beautiful place and the father and children trio walked amongst the lush green trees and some flowers. It was not like Hades to end up in places like this but he sat down on a bench, gesturing for his children to follow.

"As the Lord of the Dead is your father," Hades said, another smile playing over his lips, "I am sure you have felt the deaths of the two heroes Perseus Jackson and Leo Valdez."

Nico and Hazel nodded.

"I am sure that Leo Valdez's death felt different to you two?" he asked.

The two children nodded once again.

"It is possible that he has not been killed," Nico and Hazel gasped at this reveal. "I am only telling you two for the sake of not raising the others' hopes.

"His soul is not in the Underworld, as far as the checking goes. A spirit like him appeared before the banks of the River Styx briefly before disappearing. He shall be able to communicate with us, should he be living, but do not raise hope, I fear if we do it will make things worse."

"So is Percy aliv—" "No." Hades cut Hazel off. "I wish that it would have been different for the Hero of Olympus but alas, it was otherwise. I hope something different will happen to Annabeth Chase, something happy. Come now my children, we must make haste to Camp Jupiter for celebration. And unfortunately, I feel a soul about to be reaped, and Perseus Jackson will not be happy about it."

The trio stepped through some shadows and appeared in front of none other than the daughter of Athena herself, hiding near the beach, a drakon bone sword in her hand. With quick reflexes, Hades cast a shadow that solidified into a spear, blocking the drakon bone sword that would have gone in Annabeth's chest.

Annabeth turned, grief in her eyes. She saw Nico and Hazel, staring at her with wide eyes, and Lord Hades himself, his hand raised to keep the spear in place.

"Annabeth—" Hazel started, but she got an anguished yell in respond.

"You will never understand!" Tears streaked down Annabeth's face. "He was my other half! I know it sounds cheesy but he was! He fell in Tartarus with me, he sacrificed everything for me." She knelt down on the sandy beach, her body betraying her. "I must join him. Without him around," Annabeth's voice came out as a bare whisper, a whisper of naked fear, "the nightmares. They will never end." In a quick move she turned the sword away from her chest, immediately however stabbing it at her stomach.

A Stygian Iron blade however hit the blade's handle, twisting it away and into the water.

"Is this what Percy wanted to achieve by sacrificing himself?" Nico questioned. "Did he want to love you, so that if he died you would immediately join him? Think again, daughter of Athena. There is a reason you were chosen for retrieving the statue of Athena. There is a reason Percy called you Wise Girl. Make wise decision, for gods' sake!" Annabeth's lower lip quivered but before she could reply a godly figure strode out of the sea.

"My son loved you with every ounce of his heart. Do not hurt yourself, daughter of Athena. Your Seaweed Brain would not like it," Poseidon said in a gravelly voice. The drakon bone sword earlier knocked out of Annabeth's hand was in Poseidon's hands, and he handed it, hilt first, to Annabeth.

"Remember Bob. Remember Damesan. Remember Percy. Heroes worthy of worship and glory. Foes bear arms at the Doors of Death, yes, it certainly was, daughter of Athena." Hades told her.

With that, Annabeth Chase broke down on the beach, her emotions finally taking over in a public area. She cried more than she had ever in her life. Poseidon and Hades nodded at one another and disappeared, leaving Hazel and Nico to comfort their despairing friend. Annabeth cried until her tears were dry, until her entire body was sore, until she drifted to sleep in the arms of the children of Hades.

And that was when the nightmares came.

 **So some of you viewers would think Annabeth won't commit suicide, but that is because, from my point of view, the Annabeth we usually see is her outside. The Annabeth inside is rather fragile but she tries to keep her emotions in check for those around her. NOw with Percy dead her pent-up emotions release themselves. DOn't worry Annabeth won't be like this much in the rest of the story but tell me what you guys think about this plot change! Thanks, please review this story and my Versus series, and peace out!**

 **RebelOfFate**


	5. Arguments

**A/N: New chapter! PLease review Versus please!**

Annabeth strode silently on the beach.

It was one week since her suicide attempt and Hazel and Nico have been looking out for her ever since. They had just burned the fallen heroes' shrouds. It pained her to even think about it-the beautiful sea-green shroud with a trident etched onit going up in flames.

Sighing, she took an all-too familiar looking pen out of her pocket. How many times had that and its owner saved her sorry ass?

She uncapped the pen and Riptide appeared in its full glory. Since Percy's death, Riptide had been left ownerless and hence attached itself with the closest thing in its owner's life-Annabeth. She looked at the bronze sword and its engravings, it was one of the only things Percy had left to her upon his death.

She slashed at imaginary enemies and troubles through the air, unable to comprehend why he had left her by herself.

"Whoosh." Riptide slashed through her memories of Tartarus.

"Whomp." Riptide bisected her fears.

"Woof!" A large grey shadow descended over her. Annabeth tensed before feeling an all-too familiar tongue lick the side of her face.

"Sit, Mrs O Leary," she whispered. It was almost impossible to hear her voice but the hellhound understood perfectly, leaning back on her rear end, sad eyes pearing at Annabeth.

"How do you stand it, Mrs O Leary?" she questioned, "How do you stand Tartarus?"

"Becuase Tartarus was designed for monsters, not us."

Annabeth whirled in shock to see Nico standing there. He had apprently just finished shadow travelling as he looked tired as hell. His black hair stuck up at disheveled angles and his hands hung limply at his sides. Blobs of-wait, was that blood? No, it smelled different but…...

"Nico, what happened?

"Bringing news of death is always unwelcome," he muttered, "Who knew the Oracle could be so deadly…"

"You mean Rachel?" Annabeth managed a tiny grin to escape her lips for days, imagining the emo kid being chased by a distraught redhead wielding buckets of paint. "Yeah, don't underestimate the girl, you should have seen her throw that blue toothbrush at Kronos' eye to protect Per…"

Annabeth faltered as Nico winced at the same time. Mrs O Leary whimpered.

Anxious to change the subject, Annabeth said, "I need to train." She turned away from Nico to walk up the beach but he shadow travelled directly in front of her.

"Annabeth." his voice was calm and steady. "Percy's mother does not know any of this. Judging from Rachel's reaction when knowing of his death…...well we can expect Sally to be more extreme. Especially because Percy died before even seeing her again…" his voice trailed off then he continued. "You will have to go with me. Sally has a right to know of this."

Annabeth sighed. Ever since Percy's death she had begun to act on emotion and she knew she was not supposed to do that as a daughter of Athena. She might as well tell Sally the bad news now and get it over with.

"Mrs O Leary? You know where to take her." Nico nodded at the hellhound. Annabeth climbed up the back of her boyfriend's pet and together with Nico they melted into the shadows.

"Whoa!" Paul Blofis practically jumped out off his chair when two demigods and a very large dog right next to him. "Sally! Annabeth and Nico are here!"

Sally Jackson rushed out to meet the two, bringing a batch of blue cookies with her. "How are you doin-?" she stopped when she saw Percy wasn't there and Annabeth looked crestfallen.

"What happened?" she barely managed

"I guess as a mother you would already know," Nico stated, looking Sally in the eye. "To storm or fire the world must fall. Everyone thought Jason was the storm and Leo was the fire. Turns out Percy was the storm instead."

"No-" Sally repeatedly said, as if that would bring her loved child back. "No!"

Annabeth sighed. "He sacrificed himself during the fight with Gaea, not only putting her to sleep but also killing her mortal point, like Kronos did with Ouranous. He wanted us to know that he will always be with us before he died…."

Sally looked down at the floor, Paul walked over to comfort her but she then looked directly at Annabeth. Nico gulped, her eyes were filled with something that Nico was almost too familiar with-the look of one who had lost something dear to them and now seeked vengeance.

In two steps Sally had strode in front of Annabeth and without warning grabbed her by the shirt collar.

"I TRUSTED YOU TO PROTECT MY SON!" her tone was heartbreaking and furious at the same time. "PERCY FELL INTO TARTARUS WITH YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM? BY LETTING HIM DIE?"

"I didn't want to! Percy didn't let me go after him, he-"

"Do you always obey what others say? YOU KNEW HIS FLAW WAS HIS LOYALTY! YET YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"IF YOU HAD BEEN A BETTER MOTHER PERHAPS THEN HE WOULD HAVE KNOWN! YOU ARE A LOUSY MOTHER!" Annabeth lost her calm and screeched.

Nico locked eyes with Paul, knowing that they would have to restrain the two females fighting, knowing that they were angry only because they lost one they so loved.

Beside Nico, Mrs O Leary growled, ready to pounce on Sally, but Nico told her to stop and she obeyed.

"AND YOU ARE A LOUSY FRIEND! HOW DID I ACCEPT PERSEUS GOING OUT WITH YOU!"

Annabeth gritted her teeth but then a shadow separated them two.

"Is this what Percy would want?" he asked in a collected voice. Gods he hated having to say this almost every time someone lost their calm after Percy's death. "Percy won't want his girlfriend and mother hurling insults at one another."

Annabeth nodded in understanding, her eyes glistening. Sally had broken down in tears, Paul comforting her. "Sorry, Annabeth," she choked out between tears, "I didn't mean what I said,"

"And neither did I," Annabeth responded, then walked forward to embrace Sally.

Nico took that as his cue to leave. He told Mrs O Leary to stay put until Annabeth told her otherwise, then melted into the shadows.

 **A/N: Leo will return soon and Rachel will issued a prophercy! Sorry for you guys waiting! Leo and Calypso will play an important role in the upcoming story as well!**


	6. The prophecy

**A/N: So firstly, I must apologize for my lack of updates, life has been busy. There's not much I want to say, except I got some replies so I'd like to reply.**

 **123happy: Thanks for the praise! I'll keep up the work!**

 **AnnaUnicorn: Yes, in a way, when I wrote that part it felt like Annabeth and Sally were slightly different from the way in the books. But this is my take on the story, and I also wanted to explore the negtive impacts of Percy's death on those close to him. I admit that your point is valid, but I haven't read the books for quite a while so some of the characters may deviate a bit from their original counterparts.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters but its Rick Riordan's work so there!**

Reyna stood on the Camp Half-Blood hill, overlooking the construction of barracks and arenas nearby Camp Half-Blood. The demigods and gods had decided that since the Romans were more disciplined they would be the ones to build, while the old Camp Jupiter in California would be used as other operations and a military base. The building process was going great.

Checking her watch, she realized that she was late for the Argo reunion. Ever since Percy and Leo died-well perhaps not the scrawny boy, since a holo-message had came from him a while ago, saying he was on his way home-but Nico and Reyna were made honorary members of the Seven. They were having a reunion today, partly to go over their grief and also to remember their adventures together.

She sprinted down to the beach where the Argo 2 was currently docked. "Good, you're here," Frank Zhang said, "come on in."

Upon entering, she saw the Five and Nico rounded around a table. She took the only remaining seat.

No one said any words for a moment. Then Jason said, "We're going to have to beat up Leo when he comes back."

Laughter rippled across the table. "Leo would be great in a situation like this," Piper remarked, "He'd make a stupid joke and we'd all scold him…"

The meeting went in, with them discussing the Physician's Cure and how it saved Leo, and also about how Percy's powers had increased by almost tenfold before his death. Then Annabeth gave a memorial speech about him.

Hazel was the first to leave the table. "I need to go to the bathroom," she stated, walking out of the room. They continued to discuss before Nico suddenly straightened. He then promptly stood up.

"What is it, Nico?" Jason asked.

"Well, the person you want to beat up is back." Nico remarked coolly.

After Leo got enough physical abuse and Calypso was properly introduced, the demigods scattered for lunch. Calypso and Leo walked side by side with Annabeth, who was quite interested in knowing more about the Titanness. Apparently she had become mortal after leaving Ogyia.

"Where's Percy?" Anbabeth knew the arrival of the question was bound but she still dreaded it.

"He…...he….is in Elysium." she forced out the words.

Realization dawned on Calypso's face while despair dawned on Leo's.

"No," Leo gasped, "I thought…..Nike….to storm or fire…...I thought I was the one to die…" he crumpled to his knees. "I failed…"

Annabeth lifted his chin softly. She wasn't a fan of physical contact, except with Percy, but she tried to be as reassuring as possible. "Percy says the same things of he lets anyone come to harm," she told the son of the forge god soothingly, "He won't want you to be like that,"

Leo wept into his hands. Calypso gave Annabeth a look and a mutual understanding passed between them, Annabeth immediately left the duo to comfort each other.

Annabeth walked to cabin three, it was where she had packed Percy's remaining things so she had permission to enter. But today, to her suprise, a redhead stood in the cabin, back turned towards her.

"Rachel?" Annabeth asked.

Rachel turned to look at her. Her eyes were green and wisps of green smoke were emitting from her body. "A trial," she rasped, like thousands of snakes speaking English incoherently.

"Giant of the Dead, risen once again,

Forge and Owl fight without any gain

Forth in his grasp a hero writhes in pain,

And revival shall bring eternal rain."

Rachel collapsed but Annabeth managed to catch her.

"What am I doing in the Poseidon cabin?" the redhead asked confused.

Annabeth shook her head. "Looks like you just issued another quest, Rachel…"

 **A/N: WHat do you think of the prophercy? Is it good? RebelOfFate peace out!**


	7. Preparations

**A/N: Woohoo, my longest chapter ever! 1250 words! I'm sorry but my describing skills aren't really the best, so sometimes talking would be stiff like George Lucas' dialogue. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Within a moment's notice, Chiron and the cabin counselors were gathered at the Big House.

"A quest!" Travis Stoll exclaimed as he bounced a ball around on his feet. "Who should go?"

"The prophecy was apparent," Chiron said, "we know that Annabeth and Leo must go, it is stated in the prophecy-the forge and owl."

Annabeth nodded. "Who would you choose to accompany you Chase? Apart from scrawny Valdez?" Clarisse La Rue asked.

"I guess…...Calypso."

"Any reasons?"

"You mean other than she's Leo's other half? She's a titaness-perhaps a demititan now, I'm not sure-but she should have a lot of tricks up her sleeve."

After a few more rounds of talk Annabeth deemed useless in her mind, the meeting was dismissed.

As she left, she dimly noticed Chiron catching up with her.

"Annabeth," he started, but Annabeth cut him off. She wasn't like that usually, but she was annoyed about the events during the Second Giant War. It seemed that Chiron knew one of the seven were to die, but he had never given any of them mental preparation.

"Chiron. What is your business?"

"Annabeth. You need to armour up."

"I don't need your advice, I'm almost 18 now."

"You need to tell Calypso-"

"Leo can take care of that."

"And stock up-"

"Yes, I know!" Annabeth exhaled, exasperated. Deep inside, she knew Chiron only meant for her good, but sometimes it was infuriating. Or perhaps it was her mood.

Chiron looked at her, eyes sorrowful. "Many heroes let their sorrows consume them. I hope, Annabeth, that you are not one of them. Good night."

"Good night, Chiron," she managed, then she went back to her cabin for packing.

If there was another demigod in camp except for Annabeth who was in a bad mood, it was Leo. Calypso found him inside the Hephaestus armory, hammering away at all sorts of special weapons and gadgets. He had told her about their quest, and he had been working hard all night.

"You can't work all night."

"Yes I know, Sunshine."

"Its late at night!"

Leo grinned ruefully. "With you around, Sunshine, it will always be day." Jake Mason gagged in the background while Calypso put on a look of annoyance at Leo's awful lines.

Leo tossed her a sword. "Here, try it," he said.

Too heavy.

He threw her another one. This one was too light.

Leo then took one from his personally forged ones. Calypso balanced it in her hands and it fit perfectly. She tried out a few swings, and took off an automaton's helmet.

"Oops," Calypso and Leo said at the same time.

"Imperial gold," Leo explained, pointing at her sword in hand. "Its merged with a bit of Celestial bronze and its shiny like you."

"Stop it Leo," Calypso chided.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being Leo hammering away at a sheet of bronze and the occasional flickering sound of fire when Leo wanted something melted. And of course Jake Mason's snores were the loudest.

"You oughta go back to the Big house and get some sleep, Caly." Leo broke the silence. "If you fall asleep here, I'll have to lug you back to the Big House while you will be snoring like sleeping beauty."

Calypso grinned. "Just get enough sleep for tomorrow," she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Good night."

"Good night."

Day came way earlier than Leo had wanted. He had stayed up alnost the entire night, building all sorts of cool mechanics that were bound to fuck some monsters up. But time wasn't on his side so he decided he would have to make do with what he had crafted and some materials from his tool belt.

He picked up his weapons of choice-two hammers with sharp edges and a dagger in case he lost these weapons. He had his rocket launcher shrink and put it in his toolbelt.

It was decided that the quest would be carried out with Festus helping them. So he had also spent the night gearing up his mechanical dragon.

Upon seeing him, Festus whirled and clicked.

"No Festus, I'm not worried," he reassured his friend, but inside he was. What if he lost Calypso? She was technically a mortal now, and just as fragile as he was. He wouldn't be able to take the burden of her death, and he had almost been driven insane when he realized he had failed to save all of the Seven.

"Leo." Annabeth's sound drifted from behind him, but when he looked there was no one there. He muttered a curse then ignited his hands, which prompted Annabeth to take off her Yankees cap hastily.

"Slow reflexes, Valdez. If that was Nico or Jason, they would have had me pinned to the ground, a sword at my throat. You need to work out, and hard at that."

"Who needs practicing when you can shoot fire?"

"You'll tire, Per-"

Annabeth stopped abruptly, and Leo awkwardly began tinkering with Festus' circuits as Annabeth's eyes drooped to the floor.

Festus growled.

"Sorry buddy, wrong circuit." Leo reconnected the wires as Calypso walked in through the door, carrying three backpacks. She threw one to Leo, and another to Annabeth, who opened it up immediately for a check.

"Helped you guys pack some essentials, just in case we get separated. They-"

"Why does mine have ''Fiery boy of my life' written on the inside?" Annabeth interrupted.

Calypso blushed redder than blood. "Wrong backpacks," she murmured, switching the backpacks.

Annabeth was going to reply when all three heard the clomping of hooves. Moments later, Chiron appeared on top of Half Blood Hill.

"I assume you're ready?" he asked.

"Yep," Leo replied for them, popping the "p".

"Good!" Chiron beamed. "But my pupils, bade farewell to your friends first," he said, pointing to Jason, Piper, Grover, and Clarisse, all jogging up the hill and stopping next to Thalia's pine.

Annabeth hugged Piper tightly, while Leo immediately let loose a bad joke which Jason grinned at. Clarisse punched Annabeth lightly on the arm.

"Don't get yourself killed!"

"Try not to blow yourself up!"

"Be careful and return!"

Just when they were about to leave, however, the sound of footsteps alerted the quest team that there was someone else.

Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll ran up, panting.

"Are we-"

"-not late?"

"No," Clarisse said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Valdez!" Travis said, "We got you something."

"Its an,"

"Epiclifesaver." Connor finished for him.

"And what does this do?" Annabeth asked suspiciously. "It isn't a troll, right?"

"If we give trolls to give people who are on a quest and need gadgets," Connor begun.

"Then the gods do not have demigod children," Travis finished, which earned him a few laughs.

"Basically this bad boy stuns. If you ever need a quick escape from, lets say, 200 monsters,"

"Throw this thing on the ground and they will be stunned. Doesn't work on demigods or gods, but if there are ever some annoying mortals press the blue button."

Connor handed Leo the device, it was cubical and metallic, tiny but handy to use.

"Gee thanks guys! You two are awesome!" Leo hi fived the Stoll brothers.

"time to go!" Calypso said after a few more goodbyes were said, "see you guys!"

The questing trio climbed up Festus, and the bronze dragon took off to the skies, until Camp Half Blood became a small speck in the far distance.

 **A/N: And that's another chapter done! RebelOfFate, peace out!**


	8. The first fight

**A/N: I'll be honest, this has to be the shortest chapter I've ever written. I had to stop, cause...you guys will find ou!**

Normally, this would have been lot more dangerous, Annabeth reflected sullenly. They had only ever run into a few monsters, the worst being a Hydra which Leo roasted to Hydra jerky. But they were nowhere near understanding what their quest was about. Their best lead was to find Nico, or go down into the underworld.

"Giant of the Dead…" Annabeth had only remembered to try to decipher the prophecy a while ago. "Again….do you think the Oracle meant Alcoyeneus?"

"Possible," Leo confirmed, "But whose energy is he using to rise? Couldn't be Hazel this time."

"Nico, perhaps?" Calypso asked

"Not likely considering Nico is quite strong of mind and isn't a young child anymore."

"And apparently Leo, we would have to fight Alcoyeneus, but without any gain. And-"

"Get down!" Leo hollered. Rock projectiles the size of double decker buses hurtled at Festus. Festus roared, incinerated some of the rocks, grabbed some with his talons, but some managed to hit his mechanical flank.

"Festus, land somewhere nearby that's safe!" Leo commanded, then ignited his hands, adding a blast of white hot fire into the enemy. Calypso drew her sword and Leo grabbed his hammers. Together, they both jumped down into the midst of the enemy.

Annabeth took her time to analyze the situation from up above before managing to spot the monsters' leader. She knew that once he was dead the other monsters would scatter.

She leapt down, dagger aimed for the leader's heart, but the leader noticed her and raised his sword to block. Annabeth leapt back, drawing Riptide, dual wielding sword and dagger.

If only the dagger was the one Luke gave her. She was more used to it.

She whirled and spun, taking down some random monsters who decided to attack her. Some telekhines obviously would rather not fight, she could see many running, probably because of the fire that chased them and whipped them on the ass.

The leader ran at her, a hulking brown mass wielding a double bladed axe. She dodged the first few strikes, then intercepted the the axe with the sword and attempted to drive her dagger up its neck. The monster however dodged the strike and swung its axe heavily, knocking Annabeth's sword out of her hand.

She hastily stumbled back, and the monster charged, screaming a war cry Annabeth was unable to make sense about. She prepared to dodge but there was no need, as a bronze dragon landed directly on top of the monster, crushing it instantaneously.

Leo had either finished off the remaining monsters or sent them fleeing, but Calypso's face was white and her eyes were threatening to fall out of her sockets.

"What's the matter, Sunshine?" Leo asked in a soothing tune.

"Did you…...did you understand what the leader said…..before being killed?" Calypso stammered

"No, it wasn't Greek or Roman."

"It….it was an ancient language…...used before your time during the Golden Age…"

"And what did the leader say?" Annabeth queried.

"It said…...it said….."

 **A/N: TROLL YOU GUYS!**

 **Oops...cliffie, hahaha! Mwahahahahahahhah! Mwahahahahahahaa!**

 **Wait for a week before the next chapter, lolz! RebelOfFate, peace out!**


	9. Shadows

**A/N: Long time, guys! Haven't uploaded for too long, sorry but I was working on another fanfiction. It's on Star Wars, about the final duel between Maul and Kenobi in Star Wars Rebels. It's called "End Where It Began" and its a oneshot. Anyways here's the chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

Several uneventful days later, the trio managed to find the stairway to the Underworld. They checked that they had enough food and supplies, then entered the store.

"Now who do we have here?" Ghosts floated around inside the shop while Charon sat at the counter. "Master Nico expects you. Let me bring you to him."

That was easier than expected, Annabeth thought silently as she, Calypso, and Leo boarded the ship to the Underworld. Annabeth had thought it would take a lot of drachmas to persuade the daemon, but it seems that Nico had already notified him.

So engrossed she was in her thoughts she was, she never noticed they were not going towards Hades' castle, rather away from it. She only realized so upon Leo asking where they were going.

"Why, to Master Nico if course!"

"What would Nico be doing here?"

"Uh…...doing Underworld stuff, of course!"

Annabeth noticed the hesitation in Charon's eyes, and knew something was up. She unsheathed her dagger as silently as she could and was about to hold it to Charon's neck to question him when she felt the breath sucked out of her.

Then she was falling off the boat, her vision spiraling.

The dark ground rushed up to meet her.

Leo ignited his hands and blasted fire at Charon, who screamed in pain and swatted at Leo with his oar. Leo intensified his fire, the oar melted and Charon lunged at him with his bare hands, this time managing to hit him, but Leo immediately pinned down Charon's neck. Charon writhed in agony as the fire burned him. "Traitor!" Leo growled, "I will-"

Charon cackled. "Look at your friends, son of Hephaestus. Oh, they will have to pay me to get across the River Styx soon, oh they will."

Leo slammed Charon onto the boat, then turned and jumped off the boat, roasting some dark shadows on the way down.

He hit the floor with a bang. Spinning, he shot fire again, destroying more of the shapeless shadows. He then pulled out his hammers and begun whacking at them, but the hammers would pass through the shadows' bodies harmlessly. The enemies were top to bottom clad in darkness, soulless eyes staring out, dark blades in their hands. His weapons could intercept the weapons, but only his fire could actually defeat the monsters. Calypso had given up fighting long ago, she had adapted to dodging and occasional blocking already, keeping the shadows away from Annabeth who laid on the floor, neck twisted in an unnatural position. Leo dared to hope she wasn't dead, but he really couldn't be sure

He pulled out a cylinder from his backpack, throwing it down on the floor. Immediately, a large stationary large shield popped up in front of Leo, blocking off some of the monsters. He turned to aid Calypso but before he could Calypso screamed and he felt weight crushing him down on his back.

His blurry eyes managed to make out the grotesque face of Charon above him, a blade raised in his fingers. He stabbed down at his eyes, and there was a huge shadow spiraling from the sky. It hit Charon and closed down on Leo, and all Leo saw was the darkness.


	10. The Angel

Calypso stood alone, her sword pointed at the figure that had just landed on Leo. The figure rolled off, and Charon with it.

She could see the shadow clearly now. The shadow was a male, his hair jet black, skin making his complexion pale. His colour was the direct opposite of his clothing: the man wore black from top to bottom. He wielded a dark sword. As she watched, the black blade cut through the shadows she had fought, but this time the spirits stayed undead.

Charon rose, his oar transforming until it had a jutted iron blade. He leveled it at her and charged. Calypso danced out of the way, meeting the second strike with her own. Charon parried her sword downwards, then slammed the butt of the oar into her face, stunning her. Before Charon could deal the finishing blow, a shadow appeared around Calypso and moments later she appeared next to the figure who had destroyed the shadows.

"Death spawn," Charon spat. "Come to save your friends?"

Calypso had never seen the man till today, she had no idea what Charon talked about. The man seemed to understand. "I know them," he told her briefly, pointing at the unconscious bodies of Leo and Annabeth. "Go help them." With that the black blade was back in action, cutting left and right around the oarsman of the Underworld. Charon blocked and stroked, but the ferocity at which the shadow used was far too much for the immortal. Calypso saw a cut appear, and then a wound, then the ichor leaking out. By the time Charon was disarmed, Calypso had managed to rouse Leo with some nectar.

"Nico?" Leo asked in surprise as he looked at the figure.

"Nice to see you back, Valdez." Nico replied. Then his eyes widened, and he lunged suddenly. Not at any enemies, nor at Calypso or Leo, but instead at Annabeth lying inert on the floor.

He reached her and touched her forehead, and Nico grimaced. Calypso saw energy burst feom his fingertips into Annabeth rapidly, as Charon seized the opportunity to escape the son of Hades.

"Gods, we need to get her to father." Nico said. "Her life force was draining away just now. Come on, I'll shadow travel you there. That traitor Charon…...he'd do any goddamn thing for money."

Leo nodded at Calypso and they both put their hands on Nico's arm, and they were then engulfed by a shadow.

 **A/N: Liked these chapters? Next chapter we'll finally get to a talk with Hades, and I've got some surprises ready!**


	11. Hades

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't uploaded in quite a while! I was quite busy due to schoolwork! Anyways, this is the next chapter, and I won't be uploading anything for this week.**

Annabeth saw a green field. Then it wilted yellow, the blue sky grew dark, and the ground cracked open. She saw fire burning, lightning blasting from the sky. The sea remained motionless as a helmeted figure rose from the ground. Waves of terror emitted from it.

The figure looked up to the sky as lightning struck again, this time at the figure.

The figure didn't even flinch.

"Olympians!" the dark shadow roared, "you will all be crushed underneath my foot! The god of darkness has been forgotten for too long. I have been shunned and disgraced! And I will have my revenge!"

The shadow drew a sword. Pure darkness radiated from it. It was the dark sword to end all black blades. With one slash a grape vine fell from the sky. Then an owl. Then a dove. Finally an eagle plummeted out of the sky, screeching.

Black lightning whirled and cracked, then a bolt blasted towards her.

She woke up in a cold sweat, her neck aching painfully as she bolted upright.

"Annabeth, stay calm. It's all right," a voice said next to her.

"Nico?" she asked in bewilderment, seeing the son of Hades next to her. "What are you-are Leo and Calypso alright?"

"They're fine, don't worry." Nico held up a cup of nectar. As she drank it, she realized it tasted like the cake she and Percy shared on Percy's 16th birthday. Their first kiss, and the canoeing lake….but all this was gone now.

Her hand swayed, and Nico caught the cup before it hit the floor. "More?" he asked and Annabeth shook her head. Nico seemed to realize what was happening and he gave her a nod.

"Di Angelo!" a high pitched voice cried out. "Is your friend awake?" Nico jolted then shouted back out, "yes mum!" "Tell her I will have desperate need of her after 30 minutes! She is to meet me with the fire controller and the former titan!" "Ok mum, and their names re Leo and Calypso!"

Footsteps echoed away from the hall. "Persephone?" Annabeth asked. "Obviously," Nico rolled his eyes, "I'd get Calypso, I'm pretty sure you don't want me helping you change." Annabeth blushed slightly at the prospect of anyone having to undress her but she nodded. Just before Nico left a question popped into her mind. "Nico," she asked. "Where's Lord Hades? Isn't he supposed to be the one meeting us?"

"Father is now at Olympus. He's busy with something. I'm not sure what it is but he shouldn't be back for quite a while. From what I know he just got pissed at a few other gods namely Dionysus, your mother, and Zeus."

"Ah." Annabeth said intelligently, and then Nico had left the room.

Not 5 minutes later Calypso arrived through the door. "Let's get your wounds cleaned up shall we? Don't move your neck too much."

Line Break

"Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, and Calypso. What an interesting combination to send, and what a quest you are on!" Persephone exclaimed at the trio and Nico once they finished up their story.

"My lady, do you have any idea about the prophecy?" Leo asked.

"I do have a slight guess. Recently, spirits have been disappearing here and then. This began ever since Hades left. That's the spot you went before, daughter of Athena, on your quest with-"

"On her first quest, you mean." Nico cut in, and Calypso gave him a look of gratitude while Persephone frowned slightly.

"As I was saying before so rudely interrupted," she continued, "it is suspected that they have fallen in Tartarus. Yet, there is no proof and all these spirits were demigods or Roman legionnaries before. We do not know the cause of this abduction, yet we cannot find out. Alecto had went out to investigate a while ago and there has been no word of her since."

"So…...you want us to investigate, because we are expendable midgets?" Annabeth asked incredously.

Her drakon bone sword suddenly became a corn stalk. "Do be careful with your tone, Chase." Persephone snapped her fingers and the sword returned back to its original state. "Also, I was going to give you some help. They would navigate you through the underworld and would be the ones to investigate the hole leading to Tartarus."

"Zombies?" Leo asked. "I always wanted my own army of zombies!"

"More like a squad, but there will also be some valuable help among them. And not just zombies-" Persephone was about to continue when a flash lit up the room. The demigods shielded their eyes and heard Nico cry out, "Father!"

Annabeth opened her eyes. The scarred face of Hades stared at her, eyes swirling like endless vortexes. His clothes were charred and torn as if it was blasted by lightning and there were wounds on his right arm. A crisscross of cuts were visible on his torso, and his helm of darkness was dented.

But none of these captured Annabeth's attention. She was mainly focusing on the sword in Hades' scabbard.

As Nico and Calypso tended to Hades Annabeth turned to Persephone and asked, "My Lady, what is that on Lord Hades' scabbard?"

"A sword…?"

"Specifically?"

"It is a sword I made for Hades not long ago. You're…...um…...deceased friend may have told you about that mission."

The sword of Hades. Ah.

"Didn't Lord Hades swear not to use it against the gods?"

"He did."

"Then why would he-"

Hades screamed, writhing on the floor. He unsheathed the sword suddenly and slashed at a table, splitting it open. "Die! Die! Die!" he cried out, obviously hallucinating.

"Dad, it's okay! It's me, Nico!"

Ragged breaths. A gasp. Hades shuddered but his eyes filled with recognition. "My son, we are not safe!" he cried out. "The gods-they-kill, die…...throne, king-of all….." he panted then suddenly passed out again.

Before Nico took Hades to get medical attention, Annabeth's attention was still focused on Hades' blade.

It was the exact blade she saw the dark figure wield in her dream.

 **A/N: Tada!**

 **There'll be more suprises next chapter, and yes I did say in the last chapter this chapter would be a talk with Hades but I changed my mind.**

 **I will be creating a new story soon, it'll be on what if Obi Wan Kenobi had decided to take another apprentice after successfully training Anakin. It won't be immediately up but expect it soon. Also, will you readers be kind enough to leave some reviews on my "Versus" series? Or do you have any good fight matchups in the fictional universe? Please let me know in the reviews!**

 **Thanks!**


	12. Duel in the arena

**A/N: I really get carried away by fight scenes...I expected this chapter to be waaayyy shorter...**

Nico walked silently alongside Annabeth, Leo, and Calypso.

The hallway was dimly lit, made of black obsidian. Torches adorned the black hallways.

"Now approaching Elysium," Nico said, mimicking a subway voice which Leo grinned at. "Elysium is where you will meet the squad of spirits who could help you in this mission."

They continued their walk when they suddenly heard pained screaming. Calypso turned in worry, but Leo and Annabeth didn't. After all, the scream was recognizable: Octavian.

Nico gave a cold laugh. "Dad gave him awful punishment. Octavian got it coming. He's murdered too many stuffed animals."

Everyone laughed, but as they went on, they heard melodic sounds.

Opening a door, Nico led the trio into Elysium. Annabeth took a deep breath as she looked around the structure; a great architect must have designed this! It was grand like a palace, and chandeliers hung above head, and there was an entire stockpile of books!

She tried to grab a book but her hand went right through it.

"Only the dead and gods can touch the things here, Annabeth!" Nico called out from a staircase. Annabeth nodded and followed Nico and the others up the staircase where they got to a balcony overlooking a pit.

Inside the pit, Annabeth heard the all too familiar sounds of gold clashing against bronze. She looked downwards to see a crowd of spirits in a heated duel, but it didn't take long for her to realize those spirits were ganging up on one of their own.

On the other side of the balcony an old and wizened spirit looked down on the fighters with something like a proud twinkle in his eye. His hair and beard was white, his body seemingly fragile. He wore green clothing and was tinkling with something in his hands.

 _A son of Hephaetusus,_ Annabeth realized.

Down in the arena, a spirit was kicked to the side. This spirit had only a hood, but moved more elegantly then most except the spirit they were all ganging up on. He, or she, was wielding duel blades, both single edged, glinting in the dim lit arena.

Next to this spirit was another with a bow, seemingly materializing arrows out of mid-air. This spirit had a hard helm, shaped like a wolf, and despite being an archer she had on heavy armour plates that shone. This archer had almost perfect aim, most of her arrows flying towards the spirit in the middle.

Yet the spirit in the middle spun, or dodged, or deflected, and raised his round bronze shield to block an incoming axe. The axe belonged to another spirit with practically no armour, his eyes were swirling black holes, and his nose had been dented somewhat. Looking a bit downwards Annabeth saw that the axe-man had a multitude of bloody markings over his chest and shattered bone stuck out of it. Apparently, this spirit had chosen that form to live as in the underworld.

Annabeth heard a few distinct words, and then the axe-man was knocked to the floor. The spirit he was fighting brought his bronze sword down, hitting the hilt against the axe-man. The axe-man grunted, flung his axe on the floor and stomped up to sit next to the old man.

A spear flew towards the spirit with the shield, yet it dodged and then met with the last spirit, sword against spear. The wielder of the spirit was evidently a young woman, as her ghostly hair drifted behind her. Her features were distinctly recognizable, and she fought with the vigor of a ferocious beast. She only donned a chest plate, hence moving quite nimbly, but she was still slammed by the shield. As the other spirit moved to point its sword at her ghostly neck however, a figure jumped in front of her, racking its duel blades against the upraised sword. It was the ninja spirit, who had evidently recovered from its earlier kick to the face.

"You always need me to watch your back, Kinzie!" the spirit called out as it exchanged blows quickly with the swordsman. Its blades were quick, paralleled only by the defenses of the sword and shield. Annabeth noted silently to herself that the dueling style of the armored man was eerily similar to Percy's, and yet the spirit fighting could not be Percy. Percy would have lacked the reflexes for a few of the ninja's blows, yet it was obvious that this fighter was Greek.

Kinzie growled and got up to her feet. "You fucking male," she spat at the ninja. "You only saved me in the training room."

"If I remember accurately that's nine times already!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Kinzie charged at the Greek who parried her blow, then brought his shield down to block the ninja's slash. A kick sent the ninja flying, but an arrow imbedded itself into the ground next to the Greek. The Greek spun, sending another arrow back at its owner but the archer nimbly dodged out of the way. The archer then pulled out a knife, somehow attached it to the top of the bow so it was like a spear, and lunged at the Greek all the while shooting two arrows.

The ninja was back in the fray by then, and with that notification the Greek did a double back flip, his or her blade colliding with Kinzie's spear, then slammed the shield into her, which was followed by a roundhouse kick that sent Kinzie crashing into the archer. Before the ninja could interfere, the Greek slashed through the ghostly necks of both combatants.

Annabeth realized with a start that the Greek had been toying with Kinzie the entire time; the Greek had only let its power loose after being attacked from two fronts.

The ninja fought on, dodging and leaping with vigor around the Greek. The ninja's attacks were fast, like viper strikes, yet the Greek was steady, blocking all of the blows and responding with some of his own counters. The two fought on, and there was a strike so fast that Annabeth saw only the Greek's broken shield. At the same moment a single edged blade also clattered to the floor.

The ninja and the Greek circled each other. They again exchanged blows at a rapid pace until the ninja did a quick back flip, stabbing his sword backwards with a blind reverse lunge. In a blur of motion, both combatants had their swords at fatal positions: the ninja's sword pointing at the Greek's heart, the Greek's sword at the ninja's neck.

"Looks like we have to call it draws this time," the ninja said. The Greek nodded, and both sheathed their weapons.

"Impressive," the Greek told the ninja. "But you could improve. You definitely need to utilize the tricks I taught you." The Greek held his sword out. "Just now, if you had disarmed me by twisting the hilt of my sword, you would have easily won."

"Understood, _master_ ," the ninja said the last word in a playful manner. From his voice, it would seem that the ninja was just a teen when he died.

Annabeth couldn't place where she had heard the Greek's voice before. It sounded like Percy, but it couldn't be him.

Then the Greek removed his helm, and both Annabeth and Calypso gasped. Calypso drew her sword.

The spirit, though pale, had maintained most of his physical features. He had sandy blonde hair and a mischievous grin. His blue eyes looked at her grey eye, and there was a scar running up his cheek.

"Annabeth! It has been so long!" Luke exclaimed.

 **A/N: BOOM! Did you see that coming?**


	13. Assassination attempt

**A/N: I really get carried away by fight scenes...I expected this chapter to be waaayyy shorter...**

Nico walked silently alongside Annabeth, Leo, and Calypso.

The hallway was dimly lit, made of black obsidian. Torches adorned the black hallways.

"Now approaching Elysium," Nico said, mimicking a subway voice which Leo grinned at. "Elysium is where you will meet the squad of spirits who could help you in this mission."

They continued their walk when they suddenly heard pained screaming. Calypso turned in worry, but Leo and Annabeth didn't. After all, the scream was recognizable: Octavian.

Nico gave a cold laugh. "Dad gave him awful punishment. Octavian got it coming. He's murdered too many stuffed animals."

Everyone laughed, but as they went on, they heard melodic sounds.

Opening a door, Nico led the trio into Elysium. Annabeth took a deep breath as she looked around the structure; a great architect must have designed this! It was grand like a palace, and chandeliers hung above head, and there was an entire stockpile of books!

She tried to grab a book but her hand went right through it.

"Only the dead and gods can touch the things here, Annabeth!" Nico called out from a staircase. Annabeth nodded and followed Nico and the others up the staircase where they got to a balcony overlooking a pit.

Inside the pit, Annabeth heard the all too familiar sounds of gold clashing against bronze. She looked downwards to see a crowd of spirits in a heated duel, but it didn't take long for her to realize those spirits were ganging up on one of their own.

On the other side of the balcony an old and wizened spirit looked down on the fighters with something like a proud twinkle in his eye. His hair and beard was white, his body seemingly fragile. He wore green clothing and was tinkling with something in his hands.

 _A son of Hephaetusus,_ Annabeth realized.

Down in the arena, a spirit was kicked to the side. This spirit had only a hood, but moved more elegantly then most except the spirit they were all ganging up on. He, or she, was wielding duel blades, both single edged, glinting in the dim lit arena.

Next to this spirit was another with a bow, seemingly materializing arrows out of mid-air. This spirit had a hard helm, shaped like a wolf, and despite being an archer she had on heavy armour plates that shone. This archer had almost perfect aim, most of her arrows flying towards the spirit in the middle.

Yet the spirit in the middle spun, or dodged, or deflected, and raised his round bronze shield to block an incoming axe. The axe belonged to another spirit with practically no armour, his eyes were swirling black holes, and his nose had been dented somewhat. Looking a bit downwards Annabeth saw that the axe-man had a multitude of bloody markings over his chest and shattered bone stuck out of it. Apparently, this spirit had chosen that form to live as in the underworld.

Annabeth heard a few distinct words, and then the axe-man was knocked to the floor. The spirit he was fighting brought his bronze sword down, hitting the hilt against the axe-man. The axe-man grunted, flung his axe on the floor and stomped up to sit next to the old man.

A spear flew towards the spirit with the shield, yet it dodged and then met with the last spirit, sword against spear. The wielder of the spirit was evidently a young woman, as her ghostly hair drifted behind her. Her features were distinctly recognizable, and she fought with the vigor of a ferocious beast. She only donned a chest plate, hence moving quite nimbly, but she was still slammed by the shield. As the other spirit moved to point its sword at her ghostly neck however, a figure jumped in front of her, racking its duel blades against the upraised sword. It was the ninja spirit, who had evidently recovered from its earlier kick to the face.

"You always need me to watch your back, Kinzie!" the spirit called out as it exchanged blows quickly with the swordsman. Its blades were quick, paralleled only by the defenses of the sword and shield. Annabeth noted silently to herself that the dueling style of the armored man was eerily similar to Percy's, and yet the spirit fighting could not be Percy. Percy would have lacked the reflexes for a few of the ninja's blows, yet it was obvious that this fighter was Greek.

Kinzie growled and got up to her feet. "You fucking male," she spat at the ninja. "You only saved me in the training room."

"If I remember accurately that's nine times already!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Kinzie charged at the Greek who parried her blow, then brought his shield down to block the ninja's slash. A kick sent the ninja flying, but an arrow imbedded itself into the ground next to the Greek. The Greek spun, sending another arrow back at its owner but the archer nimbly dodged out of the way. The archer then pulled out a knife, somehow attached it to the top of the bow so it was like a spear, and lunged at the Greek all the while shooting two arrows.

The ninja was back in the fray by then, and with that notification the Greek did a double back flip, his or her blade colliding with Kinzie's spear, then slammed the shield into her, which was followed by a roundhouse kick that sent Kinzie crashing into the archer. Before the ninja could interfere, the Greek slashed through the ghostly necks of both combatants.

Annabeth realized with a start that the Greek had been toying with Kinzie the entire time; the Greek had only let its power loose after being attacked from two fronts.

The ninja fought on, dodging and leaping with vigor around the Greek. The ninja's attacks were fast, like viper strikes, yet the Greek was steady, blocking all of the blows and responding with some of his own counters. The two fought on, and there was a strike so fast that Annabeth saw only the Greek's broken shield. At the same moment a single edged blade also clattered to the floor.

The ninja and the Greek circled each other. They again exchanged blows at a rapid pace until the ninja did a quick back flip, stabbing his sword backwards with a blind reverse lunge. In a blur of motion, both combatants had their swords at fatal positions: the ninja's sword pointing at the Greek's heart, the Greek's sword at the ninja's neck.

"Looks like we have to call it draws this time," the ninja said. The Greek nodded, and both sheathed their weapons.

"Impressive," the Greek told the ninja. "But you could improve. You definitely need to utilize the tricks I taught you." The Greek held his sword out. "Just now, if you had disarmed me by twisting the hilt of my sword, you would have easily won."

"Understood, _master_ ," the ninja said the last word in a playful manner. From his voice, it would seem that the ninja was just a teen when he died.

Annabeth couldn't place where she had heard the Greek's voice before. It sounded like Percy, but it couldn't be him.

Then the Greek removed his helm, and both Annabeth and Calypso gasped. Calypso drew her sword.

The spirit, though pale, had maintained most of his physical features. He had sandy blonde hair and a mischievous grin. His blue eyes looked at her grey eye, and there was a scar running up his cheek.

"Annabeth! It has been so long!" Luke exclaimed.

 **A/N: BOOM! Did you see that coming?**


	14. Sudden strike

**A/N: Wassup dudes! RebelOfFate here, after surviving two weeks of exams! Here's my new chapter, a baffling 1820 words long (I didn't even know I could write that much in one chapter!). This time, we take our attention off on the journey in the Underworld, but we look at what happened at Camp Half-Blood while the questing trio were gone. And yes, I will try to make the chapters longer. A few guests have complained to me that sometimes my chapters had over 1500 words and sometime less than 500 words. That is duly noted. NOw enjoy!**

Jason blocked Piper's dagger strike, then retorted as Travis and Connor and Coach Hedge looked on. Coach Hedge was hollering encouragement, the Stoll brothers imitating Jason's maneuvers with their swords. It was a peaceful day in the camp, yet that would soon come to change.

"Well Pipes, looks like you've gotten better," Jason said as he disarmed his girlfriend.

Piper pouted. "Not good enough to beat you," she muttered, punching him lightly.

Connor grinned at Travis. "You know, looking at them two reminds me of you and Katie."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Yeah, what was it you said….ah yes, you said…"

"Don't say it!" Travis swung his sword at Connor clumsily to get his point across.

"Okay bro, ha!" Connor put his hands up, and Travis laughed when he saw that Connor had raised the middle fingers on his hands while doing so.

"Any sign of Annabeth or Leo?" Piper asked Jason, leaning against him. "I'm afraid we'll lose Leo again and this time, he won't be coming back."

"Don't worry, Leo has a way of surprising us. And Annabeth can keep him in check, and Calypso too."

"And I'm worried about Annabeth," Piper continued. "She may try to join Percy in this quest."

For once, Jason had nothing to say. Gently he stroked Piper's back, rubbing small circles. Piper sighed and snuggled her head to his chest, but their moment was interrupted by Connor.

"So lovebirds, can we get on with dueling? You promised us three tricks, not the sight of you two enjoying each other's warmth."

"Ah, ok, ok," Jason stood up, but as he did, something flew past his ear, and he heard a scream.

Jason took a good look at his opponent, sizing up its strength and estimating it's agility in combat. His opponent was brown in colour, face twisted in a sneering grin . Its eyes were yellow and his weapon had way more reach than Jason's gladius, it was like a spear, but instead of a spear top a sword was attached to it. Its armour was blood red and polished

His opponent struck first. Jason met the first few blows easily, then immediately went in for a feint. The monster barely dodged the strike and leapt to the Apollo cabin in a desperate attempt to leave.

His opponent was weak, Jason decided. He looked back at where the Stoll brothers fought off the Earthborn, they were defending Piper's unconscious body well enough. Relieved, Jason looked back to continue his duel but a crossbow bolt nearly struck him in the heart. The monster was sneering again at him.

"Come, Jason Grace!" it cried tauntingly. "Or is the mighty praetor too scared for his girlfriend? Oh, I mean, former praetor!"

Jason growled, he knew his opponent was egging him to make a wrong move by enraging him. It was obvious this monster was no fighter and it preferred to use trickery.

Undaunted, Jason flew to confront the monster. A few clashes, and once again his opponent took off fleeing, this time going on top of the Artemis cabin.

This went on and on, until Jason became frustrated by the monster's ability to constantly evade and retreat. This time, when the monster jumped on top of the Aphrodite cabin, Jason summoned a lightning bolt to end things quickly.

Boom.

The lightning blasted a hole in the roof, but the monster had dodged it once again, and leapt away. Jason yelled orders to the shocked (no pun intended) Aphrodite campers who immediately picked up their weapons, and gave pursuit until they finally met on the roof of the Zeus cabin.

Jason parried the first strike, then thrust at the monster. If it was to escape, it would be to Hera's cabin. And even the monster seemed to avoid going there.

The monster was definitely using all of its strength and agility. The monster spun to avoid Jason's thrust, pivoted to stab Jason but had to raise its weapon to block Jason's blow. The monster's only strength was its agility. It never met Jason head on, never locked blades, never directly countered Jason's powerhouse strikes.

At this moment Jason heard Will yell, "Cease your assault, monster!"

A slew of Apollo campers stood aiming their bows at the monster.

"You expect me to surrender." The monster's voice was gravelly, as if accepting defeat.

"No," Jason replied. "I expect you to die." Jason was about to give the order to fire when more Earthborn suddenly burst out of the earth and ambushed the campers. An Ares camper was forcibly ripped apart and Clarisse took her revenge in rage.

A Hermes camper was wounded by a rock, an Aphrodite girl was smashed to a bloody pulp. Jake Mason himself was nearly slain when an Earthborn slammed its clubs into where he had previously stood. A lightning blast from Jason saved Jake.

Jason turned his attention back to the monster. The monster was making desperate attempts at wounding Jason by now, but Jason had to help the campers. Using his control over wind, be blasted the monster onto the top of the Hera cabin. He tried to finish the duel again, this time stabbing down with great ferocity . Instead of dying as expected, the monster recovered quicker than expected for its skill level. Wielding its weapon with great ferocity, the tide was suddenly turned: Jason was now trying desperately to get away from the whirlwind of destruction the monster had become.

A slash nearly took off Jason's hand. A stab nearly took his life. Jason knew he had to take the offensive again, which would have been easy if he was fighting the monster just now, but it was like the monster had suddenly been possessed by a much stronger entitly .

"Scared?" the monster twirled its weapon menacingly. "They said that Jason Grace is a great and clever commander. Yet he is outsmarted by a single monster!"

Jason understood now. The monster's previous inoffensiveness was a ruse. The monster was only letting out its full power now; while Jason was tired after the pursuit across the cabin roofs.

As they locked blades, the monster grinned evilly. Jason was still holding up, but the monster knew how to push him off the edge, both literally and figuratively.

"I shot your dear girlfriend," the monster said. "I watched the bolt hit her neck, I saw her twisting and crumbling to the ground, I watched the life fade out of her eyes!"

"No! She is not dead!" Jason cried out.

"Ah, yes..." The monster was beginning to overwhelm Jason by pure strength. "Travis Stoll! You must wonder why I know his name...how would you know what he said was true, when he told you McLean was still alive?"

Jason growled, and the monster suddenly lunged. But Jason saw what was happening. That lunge was so classical, Lupa had taught every single Roman now to defend against that one move.

Jason brought his sword vertically down, crying out in victory. There was no way the monster could dodge that. Its weapon was stretched far out to kill, and it could not possibly dodge aside when in mid air...but Jason's gladius completely missed.

It was another ruse again. The monster had lunged, but had landed on its feet, already out of Jason's reach, and as Jason's gladius slammed down on the cabin roof, the monster planted a boot on it. Jason struggled to bring his sword up.

Now Imperial Gold was a strong material. It could cut through leather, and probably most metals, quite easily. But the monster's boot was made out of steel so tough Jason could not break through it.

The monster stabbed and Jason was forced to let go of his gladius. Immediately the monster slammed Jason with the non-business end of his weapon and then kicked Jason off the roof.

Jason slammed onto the floor, hard. He felt the breath knocked out of him and a few bones probably broke.

The monster spent only a second to savour its victory. "The story of Jason Grace ends here!" it declared, and then jumped down an accurate killing blow.

But a brown blur the monster mid-air. The monster let out a cry of pain and Jason saw it's left hand fall to the ground next to him in splatters of golden dust.

"I got you, cupcake!" Coach Hedge yelled, as the monster struggled to block the onslaught of Hedge's club and hooves. The monster would probably had overpowered Hedge, but Jason used the wind to pick up his gladius and hurled it at the monster.

It hit the monster in its right leg.

The monster stumbled and Hedge seized the opportunity to bash the monster's remaining hand into golden dust. Jason got up to his feet and pointed the gladius to the monster's throat.

"Tell me who organized this attack. Surrender and you will be spared." Jason said coldly.

"There are things more frightening than death, son of Jupiter. I wish you good luck in the wars to come." With that, the monster slammed it's own neck into Jason's gladius, grinning. As the monster golden dust, Jason struggled to remove the image of its horrifying grin from his mind.

"Cupcake, you okay?" Hedge put his lean, furry arms on Jason's shoulders, steadying him. "I heard the commotion."

Jason listened carefully. The sounds of battle had stopped already, for better or for worse.

"Coach, call for medical attention in the training area! Piper's hurt, and all the children of Apollo are around here helping the wounded."

"Got it cupcake! You go check on her first, you're faster than these old satyr hooves!" Hedge joked, then ran off.

Jason flew towards the training area. He looked down at where the Earthborn had attacked the campers and saw Chiron along with the campers. There were three inert bodies that the Apollo covering up in sheets. There were.9 wounded, Jason counted.

10, counting Piper, he guessed.

He saw Hedge notify Will. Will nodded, barked orders to his siblings and then took off with Hedge.

Jason flew quicker than he ever had, landing before he reached the training area as his down. He ran towards where Piper lay. Travis knelt over her.

"Travis! Is Piper okkay?" He asked. When he got no reply, he walked over.

He was met with a horrifying sight.

Travis knelt over Piper, but he was not taking care of her. There was a sword shoved through his stomach. There was no blood, only shadows flowing out of the wound onto Piper's unconscious body. Travis' stomach wound was glowing black. So 's neck wound.

"What the fucking shit is this?" Jason heard Will swear. "Gods of Olympus," was all Hedge could manage.

Not only were Piper wounded. Connor Stoll had disappeared.

Jason's head swam. _The monster knew Travis' name…,_ he thought weakly.

Jason crumpled to the ground and fainted.

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! What will happen next? What will be the effect of this battle on the quest? FInd out next chapter! RebelOfFate peace out!**


End file.
